


Book eater

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Established Relationship, Growing Up, M/M, Magic, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Harry is adorable when he is learning to walk, but Aziraphale hates that he has started chewing on his books.Different verse than the other fics in the series. Harry has been adopted as an approximately 10 months old toddler in this fic.No need to read anything else, just know that, in this fic, the ineffable husbands adopt Harry as a child because they don’t like the Dursleys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: COWT 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Kudos: 42
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Book eater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT challenge M1: crossovers
> 
> Written for my friend Gaia. 
> 
> Inspired by  
> [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/445893847)  
> here that started my imagination about this family! (I really loved the idea but it’s not the same verse! This one is mine and my friend’s)

Harry was learning to walk. It was adorable to watch the toddler try to wobble his way from him to Crowley and back. The problem was, one he got the hang of it, he didn't want to stop. Also, he was theeting so he was always looking for something to chew on. 

They had given him a theeting blanket, but the little wizard preferred to find his own things to chew on. His preferred ones, were, to Aziraphale's dismay, books. 

Now, until the small guy couldn't walk, it was easy to hide the books out of reach, but now... Now he just walked to wherever he could see a book and pick it up and chew on it, ruining very precious first editions and beautiful books Aziraphale was very fond of. 

He miracled them clean, but it was not the same. There was nothing he could do about the problem though. Children had to grow out of these phases on their own or so he was told. 

Why did they decide it was going to be a good idea to have a toddler around? He was horrible with children, the one who liked them was Crowley and, to be honest, the angel would do anything for him. He already had, he helped him with the Apocalypse, didn't he? 

And so, he tried protecting the books with angelic magic, but apparently, it made them tastier or something. Most of the time, he could bribe the boy out of chewing books, by offering him food, usually sweets, but he was aware he had to stop doing that, the boy was getting fat.

Crowley had noticed their antics though and, as usual, worked to solve the problem as efficiently as he could. He bought baby books, the ones the almost plastified pages, harder to ruin if chewed on. He also bought those mini books with images that were made of card board. Harry loved those. He spent hours looking at the images and chewing on the corners of the pages. 

Aziraphale was really happy about the solution. He was still a bit upset at the fact that his boy would want to ruin books, even if they were for children and had no real value, they were still books. 

He just hoped that, with time, this passion for chewing books, would morph into passion for reading them and hoarding them like Aziraphale did. 

In the end, Harry grew out of his chewing books fase and started stealing their clothes to chew on. He also particularly liked chewing on Crowley's glasses, the small ones he had liked to wear in the sixties were his favourite. There was no persuading him to let them go and Crowley had to surrender them to the small devil they had the weird idea of adopting.

They had their arguments and the cold drove them bonkers, but they loved him to bits and let him do whatever he wanted. His life was going to be difficult enough with having to defeat Voldemort in his future, they planned to make his childhood memorable. Add much as they could at least. 

And they did, even if he stopped liking books and sunglasses far too soon for their liking. Children grew up so fast... 

At least, Aziraphale's books were safe though. That was definitely a plus! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are love and I'm definitely going to wipe more things as this crossover!


End file.
